


You and I will never die

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Ghosts, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"- Скотт… Это потому что она похожа на Эллисон?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I will never die

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к http://archiveofourown.org/works/1334587

\- Нет, чувак, так дело не пойдет! – заявил Стайлз, плюхаясь на парту прямо перед его носом и воровато оглядываясь. – Что не так? 

Скотт пожимает плечами, непонимающе глядя на друга. Но это же Скотт, ха-ха, врать он умеет хуже, чем что бы то ни было. 

\- Скотт… Это потому что она похожа на Эллисон? 

\- Может быть, - односложно отвечает он, и Стайлз хлопает его по плечу, неуверенно, но ободряюще улыбаясь. 

\- Все будет хорошо, - говорит он, жмурясь, и Скотт наблюдает, как по его ресницам мелькает солнечный блик. 

\- Да, - кивает он, - в конце концов, все так и будет. 

***

Эллисон поджимает губы, глядя на девчонку, спешащую к ее Скотту, и та вдруг спотыкается, нелепо взмахивая руками и неловко заваливаясь вперед. 

Эллисон хихикает в ладонь, и слышит смешок рядом с собой. Она оборачивается и встречается с хитро прищуренными светло-коричневыми глазами.

\- Развлекаешься? – вопрошает Эрика, двигая ее с подоконника и плюхаясь рядом, начиная болтать ногами, обутыми в тяжелые ботинки. Когда они с силой врезаются в стену, не слышится ни звука. 

\- Что-то вроде, - отвечает Эллисон, наблюдая, как Скотт помогает девчонке подняться. Она вздыхает – привычка, оставшаяся с той жизни – и находит ладонью руку Эрики, сжимая. Сейчас все совсем не так, как раньше, и это не кажется чем-то неестественным. 

\- Твой хотя бы нашел кого-то нормального, - скучающе говорит Эрика, но, вопреки тону, только крепче сжимает ее ладонь. – Дерек опять мутит с какой-то дамочкой. Думаю, в следующий раз поднапрячься и кинуть им со Стилински по кирпичу на голову. А на кирпиче можно написать послание. Вроде как свыше, представляешь? – хихикает она. 

\- Представляю, - улыбается она, оценивая задумку. 

Эрика прищелкивает языком, и спрыгивает на пол. Ученики, спешащие по коридору по своим школьным делам, огибают ее, и Эллисон представляет как странно, должно быть, выглядит со стороны пустое место, старательно избегаемое всеми, в этой оживленной толпе. 

\- Нам пора, - говорит Эрика. 

Эллисон вздыхает – снова, пора бы уже прекратить это делать, - и тоже соскальзывает с гладкой, окрашенной белой краской поверхности. Скотт стоит, прислонившись к шкафчику, и с полуулыбкой смотрит на стоящую напротив девушку, оживленно рассказывающую ему что-то. 

Эллисон останавливается напротив него – закрывая собой собеседницу и пытаясь поймать взгляд, направленный сквозь нее. Затея провальная, она это знает, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

Эрика машет ей из другого конца коридора, и Эллисон видит, как медленно начинает просвечивать сквозь нее противоположная стена. Она вздыхает – ох, действительно, сколько она еще будет это делать? – и касается щеки Скотта пальцами. Ей кажется, что он вздрагивает и на долю секунды ей удается поймать его взгляд, но она тут же отступает, оборачиваясь к девушке. 

\- Я скину тебе кирпич на голову, если заставишь этого глупого оборотня страдать, - сообщает она. – Буду, как мстящий призрак бывшей подружки. 

Девушка, конечно же, не слышит, и Эллисон отступает, спеша к раздраженной Эрике. 

\- Намиловалась? – бурчит та, хватая ее за руку.

\- Ага, - отвечает Эллисон. 

Она улыбается, оглядываясь в последний раз. Она очень хочет, чтобы Скотт был счастлив и прожил долгую жизнь. А потом… Потом они снова будут вместе.

*** 

Скотт кивает Вайолет, оживленно рассказывающей о новом развлекательном центре. У нее темные волнистые волосы и ямочка, появляющаяся, когда она улыбается особенно широко. Он бегло касается щекотно покалывающей щеки, размышляя, стоит ли пригласить ее на свидание.


End file.
